


those precious times

by himawari (doesntmeanathing)



Series: all the world's a stage for the braves to play in [1]
Category: Brave 10
Genre: AU where kamanosuke is an actor, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kamanosuke highkey does NOT have any communication skills, Lowercase, M/M, Recognizing your feelings early on, Saizou is lowkey dense, Yukimura is a teacher, but also recognizing your crush is a piece of shit, multiple drabbles basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doesntmeanathing/pseuds/himawari
Summary: the three times when saizō realizes his life isn't actually real— he's actually in a 43% rotten tomatoes, somehow still a summer blockbuster, coming-of-age & teen romance movie.it isso much morecringy than it sounds.





	those precious times

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: summertime blockbuster
> 
> shhhh what do you mean i'm writing too much kirikama
> 
> and yes, lowercase is my aesthetic how could you tell LMAO

_1\. that time he crashes into up-and-coming child actor, kamanosuke yuri_

their first meeting is inside a coffee shop— really, his first clue.

he was in the car for two hours at that point, and he was quickly growing restless. when they finally pulled into the starbucks parking lot, he exploded out the car and ran inside, ignoring his mom's shouts of "don't run". he's sure he'll get an earful for that later, but he's too jittery to care.

he runs straight into another person, toppling them over. he hears his mom's shout of his name, but he's far more focused on the sudden pain in his shoulder from a well-placed punch by the person he crashed into.

"you're crushing my legs. get off."

the words are said with such venom that saizō's head snaps up in surprise. he's met with green eyes full of hate— and he's barely nine, so he's completely lost on how to deal with such foreign vitriol. when he gets into high school, he'll have been far more proficient in that realm, but for now, he's a third-grader faced with unpleasant anger.

"i'm sorry, i," he climbs to his feet, "i didn't mean to—"

he's completely brushed off when the other boy climbs to his feet and storms out without hearing his apology.

privately, saizō can't help but think that scowl doesn't belong on such a pretty face.

* * *

_2\. that time he meets famous actor, kamanosuke yuri, at his_ high school

he's grown, so saizō doesn't recognize him at first. he only figures out that the child he ran into at that starbucks when he was nine was _kamanosuke yuri_ when he looks him up. those green eyes have no trace of that hate he first encountered. they don't promise anything _good,_ though.

as it turns out, he's right.

kamanosuke yuri is a no-good, terrible influence that scares the shit out of everyone in the school—

he's cute, though, and if saizō thought he _might_ have liked boys before, he's _absolutely certain_ he does, now. the dreams of pale skin pressed against him, lips ghosting over his— they bring a dark hue to his cheeks when he thinks about them, but in his defense, kamanosuke is pretty, and he's a teenager.

it sucks he has such a bratty personality. he leads a group of rascals that play pranks and cause mischief, and if he wasn't an actor with a iron-weight name in the industry, the principal would have kicked him out. but as it were, the fact that _kamanosuke yuri_ attends _"our public high school"_ is enough to keep him from being expelled.

it's not fair at all, and everyone except kamanosuke and his gang suffers.

* * *

_3\. that time when kamanosuke gives him the silent treatment and saizō combusts as a result_

he doesn't get along with kamanosuke. kamanosuke doesn't get along with him. everyone knows that and _why—_ kamanosuke likes bossing people around, and saizō prefers to tell bossy people to _fuck off_. it never means anything good when they meet in the hallway, and it's become something of an in-joke among his friends that _sparks fly between them, but not the pretty kind._

he doesn't disagree. he still dreams of red hair and green eyes, but he thinks more about how he can drop-kick them into a jungle with wild animals without getting in trouble as of late.

kamanosuke is still _oh-so_ fucking pretty, though— and maybe it's him, but he swears kamanosuke is wearing _makeup_ these days. he didn't even know kamanosuke had the _patience_ for that sort of shit. it does wonders to make kamanosuke even more lovely looking.

"maybe he's trying to impress someone," mr. sanada once says, to which saizō laughs at.

"as if his highness would like anyone at this school."

he has dismissed the idea at the time, but mr. sanada has always known, hasn't he? goddamn that old man— him and his uncanny perceptiveness.

kamanosuke has a crush. a big ass one. on _saizō_ , of all people. it takes him outright kissing saizō in the hallway for it to click, but suddenly, everything makes so much more sense.

kamanosuke has never played a prank on him. he kicks and shouts and screams, but he's left an invisible bubble around saizō.

he's constantly pursuing saizō— that's why they keep encountering each other _so often_.

somehow they're always paired up for any group project, and they're always on the same team. this brat— this manipulative, shitty _brat_ rigged the teachers.

fucking hell, that's probably why they have the same classes, and his schedule suspiciously changed at the last minute so that he almost had no classes with isanami at the beginning of his sophomore year.

goddammit, kamanosuke is _exactly_ why he's found it increasingly difficult to spend any time with his friends!

kamanosuke is such a pain when he's in love, and somehow, saizō still has a crush on him.

and really wants to kiss him again, except he ran away the last time, and now suddenly kamanosuke won't talk to him— and out of the blue, he's changed all his electives and classes.

it's so ridiculous, saizō can hardly believe it when he first hears that kamanosuke _literally changed his entire itinerary._ but now that he no longer sees kamanosuke every day in class, he can't help but feel everything is a little more quiet and a hell of a lot more _boring_. having kamanosuke always yelling in his ear— arguing with the teacher— trying to pick a fight with some poor, unlucky student— it always annoyed him, but the _lack thereof_ is even worse.

it takes him two months and an intervention from kakei before he finally confronts kamanosuke again.

he drags a kicking and screaming kamanosuke behind the school after class, and after a shouting match that dissolves into a wrestling match that he easily wins ( kamanosuke is neither strong, nor heavy ), he finally spills his long-standing, insufferable crush to the redhead.

privately, he thinks that surprised expression looks so much better than the scowls.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO THO so highkey actor!kamanosuke is my thing. i mean, think about it: when they first meet kama, he's pretending to be a woman, and he's damn well good at it. me, i don't think he would LIKE being an actor, but he's told to suck it up buttercup, so he's always acting out cuz' he's got a lotta rage about his situation but no place to really put it in.


End file.
